Amani
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Ăm-ăn’-ĭn / Ăm-ăn’-ä-măn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Platwormen | subsoorten = | lengte = 2,00 tot 3,00 meter | leeftijd = > 90 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Maridun | gesproken = Amanese | geschreven = | kolonies = Utapau | affiliatie = }} Amanin (of Amanamen) waren een intelligent species van platwormen afkomstig van de planeet Maridun. Amanin werden gerespecteerd als krijgers en droegen de schedels en handen van overwonnen vijanden mee als trofeeën. Fysiologie Amanin (enkelvoud Amani of Amanaman) waren zo’n 2 à 3 meter groot. Ze hadden een lang en plat lichaam dat meestal geel of groen van kleur was. Ze hadden korte benen met grote voeten en lange tenen, een middelmatig lange staart en hele lange grijparmen die tot op de grond hingen. Hun hoofd bevond zich op een stevige nek. Ze hadden een brede mond, kleine rode ogen en hun hoofd werd beschermd door een soort verharding op hun hoofd. Amanin waren boombewoners en op het eerste zich zagen ze er vreemd uit. Ze bewogen zich niet heel snel voort maar Amanin konden zichzelf tot een bal oprollen en zo zelfs snelheden van 45 tot 50 km/h halen. Op deze manier konden ze moeilijk de omgeving waarnemen maar tijdens aanvallen werden tijdens het rollen al vijanden gedood met speren of knotsen. thumb|left|250px|Amani De organen van de Amanin lagen helemaal verspreid over hun lichaam zoals bij alle wormachtigen. Bovendien beschikten ze over verschillende exemplaren van een bepaald orgaan. Zo konden Amanin verwondingen overleven die andere species fataal zouden worden. Geleerden geloofden dat Amanin verloren lichaamsdelen en organen konden laten teruggroeien. Een theorie bestond er zelfs in dat een Amanin die men in twee sneed, zich in twee delen splitste en dat er zo twee identieke Amanin werden gecreëerd. Mannelijke en vrouwelijke Amanin waren onherkenbaar van elkaar en men vermoedde dat dit species hermafrodieten waren. Amanin leefden in bossen waar ze makkelijk overweg konden door hun lange grijparmen. Hun huid was ook gevoelig voor droogte en in de regenwouden was er aan vocht geen gebrek. Hun geelachtige huid hielp hen te camoufleren voor roofdieren in de steppes en bossen. Bovendien scheidde hun huid een slijmachtig gif af dat hielp bij het reinigen van hun huid. Dit gif was voor alle lokale roofdieren schadelijk bijhalve voor de Charnoq. Amanin hadden kleine, rode ogen die in de duisternis konden kijken. Hun monden konden wijd worden geopend en zoals alle wormen ontlastten de Amanin zich door de mond. Meestal deden ze dit in een privé-vertrek omdat ze merkten dat andere species hierdoor geshockeerd waren. Amanin kenden geen schrift en communiceerden in het Amanese. Cultuur thumb|220px|Amani in Jabba's Palace Amanin werden in het universum ontmoet als werklui, verkenners en Bounty Hunters. Veel species noemden hen Amanamen maar de Amanin vonden dit blijkbaar niet echt erg. Amanin waren een teruggetrokken species dat meestal de situatie van op een afstand bekeek, ook al torenden ze vaak boven de andere soorten uit. Ze spraken in een diepe, lage stem. Hoewel Amanin liever niet opvielen, gebeurde dat uiteraard wel. Hun gestalte en hun opvallende kleur en verschijning viel overal op. Bovendien droegen Amanin vaak trofeeën van overwonnen vijanden aan een ceremoniële staf mee. Aangezien deze trofeeën vaak schedels, handen en haar was, werden Amanin ook wel eens ‘Headhunters’ genaamd. Amanin waren stille maar trotse wezens die vaak nadachten over situaties. Ze hielden ervan om verhalen uit te wisselen en bezaten een morbide vorm van humor. Amanin konden ook extreme loyauteit vertonen. Dit ging soms zo ver dat ze weigerden om hun positie als slaaf te verlaten omdat ze zo trouw waren geworden aan hun eigenaar. Dit maakte van de Amanin uiteraard een uitermate geschikt species om als slaven te slachtofferen. Op Maridun leidden de Amanin een eenvoudig bestaan als jagers en voedselverzamelaars. De stamstructuur op hun planeet was wel erg georganiseerd want elke stam beheerste een bepaald deel van de bossen op hun planeet. Alle niet-beboste regionen van Maridun noemden de Amanin Gruntak. Wanneer een stam te groot werd, staken de jongste leden van de stam de Gruntak over op zoek naar een nieuw gebied. Deze zoektocht kon soms leiden tot gevechten, Takitals, met andere stammen. De leider of de sjamaan van de stam, bij de Amanin bekend als de Lorekeeper hield in zijn geheugen een overzicht bij van alle veldslagen en speciale gelegenheden van zijn stam. De Amanin kenden geen begrip als tijd. De enige termen die ze kenden waren ‘begin’ en ‘einde’. Amanin waren uitermate gekwalificeerde jagers. Ze joegen vaak op vogels en kuddedieren. De Charnoq was het enige dier op Maridun dat de Amanin vreesden omdat dit dier immuun was voor het giftig slijm dat de huid van de Amanin afscheidde. Amanin hadden geen interesse in politiek. Amanin slaven of huurlingen vochten wel eens mee aan een bepaalde zijde maar dat was omdat ze alles transponeerden naar hun situatie op Maridun met de strijd als Takital en hun eigenaar als de Lorekeeper. Het best kon een Amanin overtuigd worden door te zeggen dat de eer van de stam op het spel stond. Verschillende stammen van Amanin leefden ook op Utapau. Sommigen leefden op de bodem van de sinkholes, op de kleine eilandjes, terwijl andere stammen zich hadden gevestigd op de vlaktes van de planeet. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Amanin stam Maridun bleef lange tijd een planeet die men links liet liggen totdat het Galactic Empire er rond 10 BBY begon aan mijnbouw te doen. Deze bezetting viel niet echt in de smaak bij de Amanin. Toen de onoplettende General Ziering zijn troepen doorheen heilige Amanin gebieden loodste, riep een stam een Takital uit tegen de troepen van het Empire. Dit gevecht stond bekend als de Battle of Maridun waarin Janek Sunber zijn moed etaleerde door de steeds meer ingesloten troepen te leiden in een harde strijd. Uiteindelijk kon Sunber een overeenkomst sluiten met de Lorekeeper. De Amanin hadden de troepen van het Empire uiteindelijk gespaard omdat ze zo moedig hadden gevochten. De Amanin zouden de gevangenen tijdens Takitals uitleveren als slaven voor het Galactic Empire en het Empire zou zich voortaan niet meer vertonen op de heilige gronden. Deze overeenkomst werd ook gesloten met andere stammen. Amanin slaven werden gebruikt in heel het universum waar ze vaak werkten voor het Galactic Empire. Nadat de mijnen uitgeput waren, nam de Fringe wereld de ruimtehavens op Maridun over zodat de planeet werd geregeerd door de misdaad. Vooral Jabba the Hutt had een groot aandeel in het voortbestaan van de slavenhandel op Maridun. Deze modernisering van hun leefwereld bracht gevolgen met zich mee. Sommige Amanin trokken naar de steden of verlieten hun planeet om wraak te nemen op mensen in een Takital voor het meenemen van stamleden. Traditionele Lorekeepers kloegen dit gedrag aan en eisten respect voor de tradities. Andere Lorekeepers trokken met hun stam gewoon naar de steden waar ze allerlei exotische prullaria verkochten aan bezoekers. Net zoals de landelijke Amanin hun cultuur naar de steden brachten, namen ze een stukje van de moderniteit ook mee naar hun gebieden. Dit waren dan vooral Blasters en andere technologieën die de Amanin normaal gezien niet kenden. Eén Amanin, gekend als Amanaman, was aanwezig in Jabba's Palace net voor de Battle of Carkoon. Deze Amanin droeg ook een staf met daaraan trofeeën zoals schedels en handen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars **A Death On Utapau **In Search Of The Crystal Bron *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man – Comics category:Sentients category:Amanin